Billy Joe Cobra
Baruch Cohen, more well known as Billy Joe Cobra, is a former world-famous rock star. The Wright family moved into his home not long after Billy died, and led him to meet Spencer Wright, his distant cousin. Together, the two of them get prank-style revenge on people who hurt Spencer, work to improve Spencer's image at Beverly Beverly High, and enjoy some quality "bro time" (usually resulting in hilarity). Overall, Billy's main goal seems to be to have as much fun as possible, which causes enough problems for Spencer to clean up. Billy never turns his back on a friend though, and helps Spencer when he can. Fame and Talent Billy Joe Cobra is an out-of-this-world rock star. While his fanbase may seem over-publicized and his music overrated, he definitely has the musical talent to back it up. As a pop star, he is talented in the vocal fields of singing and beatboxing, as well as capable of playing the guitar, the keytar, and the piano. He appears to be a talented disc jockey and has been seen with mixtapes. He also appears to have went through a stint in acting, having starred in the movie Going Ape. Spencer Wright, a professional-grade skeptic, greatly respects Billy's singing. Jonah Tyler Taylor, a modern pop star based on Justin Bieber, is a major fan of his as well, and says he's always been inspired by whom he calls the "greatest pop star of all time". (Billy, naturally, was very touched by the sentiment.) Of course, not everybody loves the Cobra. Principal Ponzi calls him a joke, as well as uncreative, in Cuckoo's Nest. A tourist in Billy Joe Cobra Museum called him a "hack that only knew two chords". Cobraheads Billy's fans are a force to be reckoned with. They, along with a few other things, annually gather on February 21st in front of the Cobra Mansion to pay tribute to the anniversary of his first hit single, Loving You Is Easy. This continues even after his death. Jonah Tyler Taylor is a notable Cobrahead, having sang at least one BJC cover in his entire career. Madame X is also a Cobrahead, though leaning more towards the "mental institution candidate" side what with her unnatural scheming to capture Billy's ghost. Naturally, the biggest Cobrahead out there is Billy Joe himself -- regardless of any challengers' opinions otherwise. Billy's Hits See also: Songs. Purportedly, many of his pop hits were about "girls and sunshine and big yachts and money". However, nearly all of the songs we've seen were about Billy's narcissism. *''You Love Me, I Love Me More'' was covered by Jonah Tyler Taylor in the episode, Phantom Of The Popera. *''Bromazing,'' a song about how great Billy is, is partially heard in Billy's Achilles. *''Best Day Ever is known to be a song about "girls and sunshine and big yachts and money", but it was never heard. Spencer and Billy teamed up to make a music video for it in Best Day Ever. He played a little bit in Rules Summertime Rules. *Billy sang ''Where Have I Been (All Your Life) in the YouTube short, Walk This Way. *''Get Out of My Face'', remixed by Spencer in the episode, Billy Billy Billy Billy Billy, is one of his many songs spawned during the feud between him and fellow musician, Miss Blah Blah. *In Lolo In Love, Billy tries to help Rajeev make Lolo fall in love with him by teaching him The Song. **Spencer's version and Rajeev's versions have different lyrics. Spencer's version is considered the "correct" version, while Rajeev's has been "tailored to his tastes". ;Some songs have never been heard before but have been mentioned on the show : *''Billy Give You The Willies'' was mentioned in the episode, House of Horrors. *''P.S. I Love Me'', I'm Still In Love With Me, and'' I Am The Sunshine of My Life'' are all "BJC classics" mentioned in Billy Joe Cobra Museum, but have never actually been heard. *''I Know You Are But What Am I?'' was named, but not heard, in the episode, Billy Billy Billy Billy Billy. The intent of the song was to diss pop singer, Miss Blah Blah. **Multiple songs came out to diss Miss Blah Blah, but they were never heard, nor displayed. Personality Billy Joe is pretty well up on the hottie-scales and the popularity charts, and he knows it -- to the point of blatant narcissism. This, along with his other achievements, gives him a huge ego, good for the stroking. However, he can usually put his self-absorption aside if his bro is in danger or needs help. He also seems to be an understanding individual, being able to put personal grievances aside for important situations, such as an event where Spencer wants to impress a girl. (Still, Billy doesn't seem to understand the concept of "tact".) He isn't particularly street smart, since all his life people have been doing things in his stead and kissing up to him. As a result, he hasn't had much experience living as an ordinary person. He's also gullible, evidenced by his being fooled by Sam Hoover's disguises and getting hoodwinked into doing Spencer's homework for him. In addition, Billy is incredibly easily distracted and has a short attention span that only serves to get him and his homebods in trouble. Despite this, he is shown to be relatively intelligent, and has surprisingly good memory. He knows some school material incredibly well because he has personal experience with the subjects covered, and completely understands Beverly Beverly celeb scene's unusual and convoluted social rules. Billy is incredibly prone to throwing diva tantrums if Spencer either doesn't stop him or makes him start them. He doesn't seem to regret them afterwards, suggesting that he is used to them and constantly had them while he was alive. This may have caused several movie directors to despise him. He seems to crave attention from Spencer, (as well as attention in general) as well as want to appease him. When scared, Billy clings to Spencer like a lifeline. Only Spencer can talk him into doing things like letting crazed tourists into his mansion or hanging out with a geeky, "unchill" ghost. In addition, Billy is always willing to make it up to Spencer whenever he wrongs him. Interestingly, Billy doesn't seem to care much for anyone else. He accepts Rajeev and Shanilla and enjoys hanging out with them, but he clearly prefers bro time with Spencer. In addition, he has no qualms with talking badly about people behind their back, or throwing Rajeev out of his house when Spencer decides to spend some time with just Billy. He also seems to think that Spencer can "do better", regarding things like bringing Rajeev as his guest to an award show. In Three's A Crowd, Rajeev was so easily close to Billy in which he was hurting Spencer's relationship with Billy. And it seemed like Billy was found to have some things in common with Rajeev. (Favorite TV shows, jean shopping, salsa, etc.) However, when all is said and done, Billy is a good friend to have. He'll do anything for his bro, and he's there, through thick and thin, for those he truly considers his friends. Abilities :See /Abilities/ Trivia *As seen in Billy Joe's Last Fan, his favorite food is chunky peanut butter with the chunks taken out. This may or may not be regular smooth peanut butter. In Axe Maniac he did a whole impromptu product placement ad for smooth peanut butter, stating that "there's not a thing in the world you can't do with it". **Billy also loves Jane Wright's triple fudge gut-busting lights-out brownies; enough that he's willing to eat the batter right from the bowl. **In The Substitute, it is revealed that one of his other favorite foods is bear claws. **In And The Winner is..., it shows that Billy's least favorite foods is caviar. *He doesn't describe being in Sam Hoover's Ghost Containment Unit as unpleasant, just weird. *Billy was somewhat of a bad boy and a social deviant. He says he left a lot of underwear lying around town while he was alive, and while looking in his book of hot ladies' phone numbers to get Spencer a suitable award show date, he lets slip that one of the hot ladies is actually an elderly woman. (He explains it away as a phase he went through while he was alive. It appears that the elderly lady was still elderly when he got her number.) *While the details of his death are never explained, he appears to have died young (he's physically over 18 years old, at the very least). Some time after, he started haunting his own home as a ghost. He's been a ghost for over a year. *His favorite animal is a Unicorpoise, half unicorn and half porpoise. This may or may not be a Narwhal. *Billy is scared of horror movies; ironic, considering he's a real, live ghost. Billy is also scared of falling from great heights, which is a moot point since he can both phase through things and fly. *He has never had gum before the events in Billy Blob. Nor had he ever actually looked at a calendar with his own eyes. He usually had people do those things for him. *Billy doesn't seem to think about being dead very often. He knows he's a ghost, realizes that he's dead (though he's sensitive about it when confronted with it), and understands how to be a ghost through and through, but when Spencer scolds him about his life-''time warranty with Tidy Ted, he initially doesn't understand what Spencer means. *The character of Billy Joe Cobra is likely based on real life rock star, Green Day frontman Billie Joe Armstrong. He is both a rock star and an actor (Billy starred in the movie, ''Going Ape), same as Billie. This complements Spencer's comparison to Frank Wright. **Interestingly, Frank Wright and Billie Joe Armstrong seem to be just as close as Spencer and Billy are; both of them are godfathers to their respective bros' offspring. *Despite the fact that Billy and Madame X's relationship consists of Billy evading Madame X's capture, Billy cannot survive without Madame X. He is so narcissistic that part of his mental well-being depends on knowing that he has a crazed fan: one that would stop at nothing to have him for themselves. *He only knows three chords on the guitar. Put in perspective with the fact that there are at least 28 commonly used chords, it makes one wonder how Billy Joe cranked out over a dozen pop hits before he was fifteen. **For all of his songs, Billy Joe really does seem to only know three chords; he uses no more than three every time he plays the guitar on the show. *Billy's personal brand of cologne, known as The Scent of the Cobra, is banned in thirty-six countries because it makes anyone who puts it on irresistible. *So far, Billy has had himself made into: a wax statue, a bronze statue, and a cardboard cutout. *According to the official Spanish site, Billy Joe was discovered as a musician at a televised talent show. He was six years old at the time. It is also stated that when he was around 19 years old, he was already in a boyband, a soloist, and a book author. *He is afraid of nature, as shown in the episode, Blair Wright Project. *In Ponzi's Got Talent, it is revealed that when Billy was younger, he was not nearly as nice as the Cobra we know today. Billy broke Ponzi's dream of winning the talent show, because he had to appease the audience (who wanted a judge capable of being strict and showing disapproval). *It's very probable that he has insectophobia, because many times it's shown that he is afraid of many insects (worms, ladybugs, spiders, etc). *It could be possible that he is 20 years of age, as a reference to Cobra snakes, which may live up to 20 years. Gallery View the gallery here! Category:Singers Category:Boys Category:Character Category:Protagonist